The Showing of Insanity
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: There's a talent show being hosted in Hogwarts....need I say more? (complete wit character comments)
1. Wig, Dress, and Parasals

Hermione walked down the halls with Harry and Ron when a piece of brightly colored purple paper.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Hermione stopped to snatch the paper of the wall and skimmed over it. "They're having a talent show at Hogsmead. Oh this would be great to get back at..." She trailed of and growled loudly scaring a group of first years walking by.  
  
Ron and Harry knew what she was talking about. She had recently found out that Victor was cheating on her but hadn't said anything to him.yet.  
  
"Calm down Hermione." Ron said patting her back.  
  
"Neva! I shall have my revenge!!" She walked away grinning broadly leaving Harry and Ron staring after her..scared.  
  
That night Ron and Harry went to the Three Broomsticks. A stage with a thick heavy red curtain was at the front and the place was packed. They notice Victor sitting at a table with a letter, and Harry had to keep Ron from jumping on him. They finally found a table where Ginny was and sat down with her. They hadn't seen Hermione all day but a lot of ppl had been talking about the talent show.  
  
After a few minutes the lights dimmed and the stage lit up and the curtain opened reveling Professor McGonagall, Madam Pompfrey, Professor Sprout, and Professor Tawnly, in white blouses and black pants and shiny black shoes. Their hair was slicked back and they had glasses on. All the sudden the music for the song: My Girl started and they started to sing. Everyone gapped, laughing when suddenly at the chorus Snape came out in a blonde wig and frilly pink dress carrying a pink and yellow parasal. 


	2. theres ur trouble

The stage curtain opened and a girl with long curly brown hair and green eyes was on it. She wore jeans and a black shirt with a pale brown cowgirl jacket. A pair of brown boots could be seen under her pants.  
  
"Hey isn't that Rinnie." One girl from the adience shouted.  
  
"Yea," said Ron who was in a class with Rinnie. "She looks hot."  
  
The music started and the girl started to sing:  
  
Should Have Been Different But  
  
It Wasn't Different, Was It  
  
"Nope it wasn't different," Ron yelled.  
  
Same Old Story, Dear John, And So Long  
  
"Who's John," Harry asked Ron who shrugged.  
  
Should Have Fit Like A Glove  
  
Should Have Fit Like A Ring  
  
Like A Diamond Ring  
  
A Token Of True Love  
  
"Did someone forget her birthday," Dean asked Ron who shrugged again. "Then what good are you?!" Dean yelled and sat back sulking  
  
Should Have All Worked Out  
  
But It Didn't  
  
"Why didn't it?" Sean asked  
  
She Should Be Here Now  
  
But She Isn't  
  
"That's cuz she left me!!" burst out Brian, s boy who had just broken up with his girlfriend.  
  
There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
  
You Keep, Seeing Double, With The, Wrong One  
  
"But ah.I can't see double," Brian said confused.  
  
"I think she's talking about glasses," Harry suggested.  
  
"Oh."  
  
You Can See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't  
  
"You do?" Brian said sounding hopefull  
  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
  
There's Your Trouble  
  
So Now You're Thinking 'Bout  
  
All You're Missing -- How  
  
Deep You're Sinking, Round And Round And Dragging Down  
  
"I'm going down? I didn't know that." Brian said.  
  
"Brian please shut up!" Ron said getting irritated.  
  
Why Don't You Cash In Your Chips  
  
Why Don't You Call It A Loss  
  
Not Such A Big Loss, Chalk It Up Better Luck  
  
"HOW could it be better luck. She's goooooooooone" Brian started crying again.  
  
Could Have Been True Love  
  
But It Wasn't  
  
"It wasn't?"  
  
It Should All Add Up  
  
But It Doesn't  
  
"It doesn't?"  
  
There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
  
You Keep, Seeing Double, With The, Wrong One And  
  
You Can See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't  
  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
  
There's Your Trouble  
  
"I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Ron yelled and tackled Brian spelling his mouth shut permanently!  
  
Should Have All Worked Out  
  
But It Didn't  
  
She Should Be Here Now  
  
But She Isn't  
  
The girl bowed and got of the stage ignoring the boys who were trying to pull Ron of a sobbing Brian. 


	3. Rainin Men

Ginny looked around curiously and Hermione who had just plopped down in a chair at Ginny's table looked at her curiously.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Hermione asked making Ginny jump.  
  
"This is crazy. You dissapear, Harry and Ron are here. Ron and Harry dissapear, you-"  
  
"Ron and Harry disappeared?"  
  
"Yea. They were watching that last girl and Ron got in a fight. He got dragged off and Harry followed."  
  
Hermione looked about to say something but then the curtain opened and Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Colin stood on the stage in tight brown leather pants and white shirts. They stood still and suddenly music started and Ron walked forward.  
  
Humidity's rising  
  
Barometer's getting low  
  
According to all sources  
  
The street's the place to go  
  
Hermione and Ginny gapped in surprised Horror as Harry cam up and started singing.  
  
'Cos tonight for the first time  
  
At just about half past ten  
  
For the first time in history  
  
It's gonna start raining men  
  
They all moved up and started singing the chorus and Ginny and Hermione nearly fell over laughing.  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah it's raining men, Amen  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah it's raining men, Amen  
  
"Oh Ron. We had such hopes for you," Ginny said shaking her head.  
  
"I didn't" Hermione said laughing.  
  
Dean moved up and started singing.  
  
Humidity's rising  
  
Barometer's getting low  
  
According to all sources  
  
The street's the place to go  
  
Neville:  
  
'Cos tonight for the first time  
  
At just about half past ten  
  
For the first time in history  
  
It's gonna start raining men  
  
"Poor Neville, who would have thought," Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"I would have," Ginny said. She and Hermione glanced at each other then started cracking up.  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah it's raining men, Amen  
  
I'm gonna go out  
  
I'm gonna let myself get  
  
Absolutely soaking wet  
  
"You do that," Hermione yelled. "We'll sit, point, and laugh."  
  
It's raining men  
  
Hallelujah it's raining men  
  
Every specimen  
  
Tall blond dark and mean  
  
Rough and tough and strong and lean  
  
"Um..Hermione."  
  
"Yea Gin?"  
  
"Um.do you think this might mean more than we're reading into."  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with scared faces.  
  
God bless Mother Nature  
  
She's a single woman too  
  
She took on a heaven  
  
And she did what she had to do  
  
She taught every angel  
  
To rearrange the sky  
  
So that each and every woman  
  
Could find her perfect guy  
  
"Ginny, I'm scared."  
  
"I'm doubting their sexuality."  
  
It's raining men  
  
Go get yourself wet girl  
  
I know you want to  
  
I feel stormy weather moving in  
  
About to begin  
  
Hear the thunder  
  
Don't you lose your head  
  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
  
"Drastic measured MUST be taked." Ginny desided and they started talking in hushed voices.  
  
It's raining men Hallelujah  
  
It's raining men, Amen  
  
It's raining men Hallelujah  
  
It's raining men, Amen  
  
  
  
It's raining men Hallelujah  
  
It's raining men, Amen  
  
It's raining men Hallelujah  
  
It's raining men, Amen  
  
  
  
The music ended and the boys bowed and took their seats. At that moment Ginny pounced on Harry and Hermione pounced on Ron and kissed them. Both Ron and Harry melted and fell out of their seats dazed.  
  
"They're ok." Hermione said and sat back again. 


End file.
